The Scribblenautical Adventures of Maxwell!
The Scribblenauticle Adventures of Maxewell! is an original story by Gozon involving Maxwell's journeys in the I Phone app Scribblenauts Remix. Solar System 1: Apple Planet 1: Yuletide One day, a youth named Maxwell awoke in a strange place. He was in a rocky land with patches of grass here and there and a pine tree growing in front of him. In the distance around him were plains filled with snow, pine trees, snow capped mountains, and a log cabin. It was night time with a pitch black sky filled with glittering stars. He tried to remember how he got there, and what he was doing, but he had no memory. He decided to go ask whoever was in the log cabin for directions. Yet just when he started walking, he gave out again and passed out, frozen from the unbearable cold. Upon waking up again, he realized he was in a warm bed. He was now in a small, wooden room faintly lighted by candles. Silver and gold decorations were hanged about here and there, and a Christmas tree was in the middle of the room next to him. A jolly old man soon walked into the room to greet him. "Oh, you're finally awake! It's a good thing I found you when I did. If I waited any longer, let's just say you may not have made it to see the new year!" said the man. "Wh-where am I?" asked Maxwell. "Where are you? Why, you're in Kringle Land!" said the man. "Kringle Land? I've never heard of that place," he said. "You haven't? But Kringle Land is known all over the planet!" exclaimed the man. "Wait, are you Santa?" asked Maxwell. "Santa Clause? Heavens, no! I am the amazingly fabtastical Finland McSweden! CEO of the northern hemisphere! Santa is even farther north!" said Finland. "Wait, what planet is this?" Maxwell asked Finland. "Why, this is the planet Yuletide!" said Finland. "Yuletide?! You mean this isn't Earth?!" asked Maxwell. "Wait, you're from Earth? What are you doing here?" asked Finland. "That's what I want to know," said Maxwell. "I may not know why you're here, but maybe I can help you. Do you know what Starites are?" asked Finland. "Starites? Of course! The planet Earth has Starites scattered all around the planet. If they are gathered together with one person then they give that person unbelievable powers. I gathered them before with the help of my magic notebook back on Earth," said Maxwell. "Well, here the Starites are scattered across the whole galaxy. Gathering them all will be challenging, but if you finally get them all, your power will grow immensely, so strong that you can fly through space in seconds!" said Finland. "That strong? But they're scattered all across the galaxy! It was hard enough to find them on Earth, how will I find them in different planets?" asked Maxwell. "You said you had a magic notebook. Couldn't you create a Starite Locator?" asked Finland. "Maybe I can, wait, maybe I don't even need to! I can just create a spaceship to get there!" exclaimed Maxwell. "Sorry, I don't think that'll work. Your planet Earth and the planets in our galaxy are only linked by a wormhole. No ship could cross it, they'd be torn to shreds. The only known things that could cross it are the power of the Starites and Santa's sleigh," said Finland. "Fine, I guess I'll write the locator," said Maxwell. He pulled out his worn-down leather green notebook with the iconic star symbol on it. He opened it and flipped through the used pages, accounting for about a quarter of the notebook's capacity. Pulling out his lucky pencil, he wrote down the words "Starite Locator." In a flash, a small handheld device appeared in midair surrounded by red energy. Using his mind, he summoned it to appear right in his hand. Maxwell clicked the button on top of it, causing the screen to click on and stars appear on the screen. A map of a solar system shaped like an apple appeared with a star on each planet. "Great, there's a Starite on this planet!" exclaimed Maxwell. He clicked on the star on Yuletide. It zoomed in on a grid map of the planet. It showed Maxwell's location as an arrow and the Starite as a star. Apparently, the Starite was less than a mile south of his current location. "It's so close! It could be right outside!" exclaimed Maxwell. "Well, then I guess you'd better get going. You can stop here anytime you'd like, if you ever get stranded for no reason," said Finland. "Thanks, well, I'll be off now!" said Maxwell, running out the door. In his notebook he wrote the word "sled". A sled magically materialized in midair, which he dragged with his mind to go under him. Maxwell then began sledding down to the site of the Starite according to the radar. In minutes, he was back to the site where he woke up, right in front of the pine tree. This time, though, he noticed something about the pine tree. There were three stars shaped like Starites, one grassy, one made of candy cane, and another with a checker board pattern. "One of those must be the Starite! I guess I'll have to cut this tree down to find out!" said Maxwell. In his notebook, he wrote the word "axe". An axe appeared before him, then appearing into his hand. "Now to get the Starite!" Maxwell took his axe to the tree and with one swoop, the entire pine tree fell. The peppermint Starite immediately jumped and started running. It became apparent that that was the Starite. He started rushing after it and caught it in no time, holding it up in the air. "Yes, I got one! On to the next planet! Let's see, according to the radar, the next planet is below this one in the galaxy. I guess I'll use create a space ship to get there," said Maxwell, scribbling down the word spaceship inside his notebook. Category:Gozon Category:Story Category:Scribblenauts Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Roman FTW